


A Visit Once Ed

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Birthday, Death, Estranged, Fighting, Hospital, M/M, Marriage, Parents, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy's adopted daughters tenth birthday is coming. To Edd's surprise, Edd's estranged parents would like to come. How will the weekend turn out?





	A Visit Once Ed

“I’m turning ten on Saturday!” Casey exclaimed excitedly as Eddy put her to bed that night. “Can you believe it, Daddy?”  
Eddy pulled the covers up to her chin. “I can. It’s the tenth time you’ve told me today.”  
“Can I say it ten more times?” The little girl giggled mischievously.  
“I think you oughta go to bed.” Eddy kissed her head.  
“It’s going to be so much fun on Saturday! Uncle Ed and Aunt May said they’d rent an elephant from the zoo!”  
Eddy snickered. “Yeah, I’ll do some fancy acrobatics on it!”  
“Grandma said she did that once when she was a little girl,” Casey pointed out.  
“Really? I’ll have to get her to tell me that story.”  
Finally, Casey yawned going to sleep. Eddy closed the door and went off to their bedroom. Edd was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He’d been unusually quiet ever since he returned home from work. Hoping everything was okay, Eddy was glad that tomorrow was Friday.  
“God, preparing for a ten year old’s birthday makes me realize how old I am!” Eddy announced as he undressed. His bones cracked.  
Edd made a grunting noise from the bathroom. The door was closed just a smidge. Eddy was able to see Edd in the mirror, staring at himself for a moment.  
Sliding into the pillows, Eddy got himself comfortable. This was the best part of the evening. He loved getting into bed with Edd. Sometimes it was the only alone time he had with Edd during the day. Maybe he could talk Edd into giving him a message.  
“I don’t remember my tenth birthday bein’ this big! And that’s not ‘cause I was drunk,” Eddy added.  
That did make Edd giggle. Okay, a good sign, Eddy thought feeling a little better.  
Finally, Edd emerged from the bathroom. He stared at his husband with a little smile. But then he went to close the bedroom door. “There is one thing I think we should talk about,” Edd said to him once they were alone.  
“What’s going on?” Eddy asked, sitting up in the bed, alarmed.  
Edd climbed into the bed and looked his husband in the eyes, almost guiltily.  
“My mother called today...”  
Eddy’s eyes skyrocketed. “W-What? What the hell did she have to say?”  
“She and Father want to attend Casey’s tenth birthday party on Saturday,” Edd answered.  
Creasing his nose in disgust, Eddy just shook his head. “So they don’t talk to you, then disown you because you’re gay for me, and now they want to be your parents?”  
“She said that Casey is their only grandchild, and with them growing old, they believe they should meet Casey,” Edd explained, dipping his eyes to the comforter.  
“And then what?”  
Edd shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
Shaking his head again, Eddy scoffed. “They make me sick! I wish I could have been on the phone to curse her, and then tell her to go to hell, and then hang up the phone! That woman never liked…”  
“Eddy,” Edd said.  
“What? It’s not like they don’t deserve it! ‘Specially after how they treated you!”  
“I said they could come.”  
The ticking of the clock was the only sound heard. And Edd’s beating heart. But, only he could hear it as Eddy stared at him in disbelief.  
“What?”  
“I couldn’t say no, Eddy!” Edd stared until Eddy cut him off.  
“Why? They don’t deserve to be ten inches from Casey!” Eddy yelled.  
“Eddy, I think you’d understand this predicament if this was your mother,” Edd said to him, placing a hand against Eddy’s shoulder.  
Flinching away, Edd was surprised. Eddy hadn’t flinched from his physical contact in over two decades.  
“You should have talked to me first,” Eddy said to him, disappointment in his voice.  
Edd frowned. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”  
“No, even when I was in the room when they were home your mother would sneer at me with this look of disgust! And remember your father tried to bribe me to stay out of your life?”  
Nodding his head, Edd fiddled with his fingers. There had never been an uncomfortable vibe like this. It hurt.  
“Fine, whatever! They come, then they come!” Eddy huffed turning his back to Edd as he lied into the pillows with his back to him.  
Were they… actually sleeping apart tonight? Edd sat up in bed for a bit, on the verge of tears. He wished he wasn’t alone when the conversation happened right when he got home from work. 

\--

“Hello?” Edd answered the phone with a friendly tone.  
“Hello, Eddward,” a familiar icy tone responded on the other end of the phone.  
Edd remembered his heart begin to throb. He lost his voice for an instance very surprised. “Mother?”  
“Yes, hello,” she responded with a dead tone. She sounded as if she didn’t want to be talking on the phone.  
“Um... this is a surprise,” Edd started, trying to smile, but failed. It’s not like they were in the same room.  
“Same with what your father requested,” she said.  
“Oh, what did he request?”  
“Eddward, since your father and I are growing old, we think we should meet our only grandchild.”  
“Really?” Edd felt his heart beating faster and faster. He hoped that he wasn’t going to pass out.  
“Yes, you said her tenth birthday was this weekend in the letter you sent to us, did you not?”  
That’s right. He always wrote to them because he felt guilty that there was no relationship. That wasn’t up to him. A part of him was hoping that he would reconnect with his parents some day. He didn’t expect it to be now. If it was now.  
“Yes,” Edd finally responded gathering his thoughts together.  
“We’ll come.”  
“O-okay. Um... you and Father could spend the weekend here. There’s an extra guest bedroom.” What was he saying? He hadn’t even talked to Eddy about all this yet. They made decisions together.  
His mother was silent on the other line. “Now that it’s settled, we’ll see you then.”  
And she hung up the phone.

\--

Turning out the lights, Edd closed his eyes and threw an arm around his husband to cuddle him as they slept. Even while sleeping, Eddy didn’t resist. Everything would be okay.


End file.
